


Raw, Raw, Raw

by OneterribleT



Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV), teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Jungle, Lyrics included (minimal), M/M, Movie Nights, OMG. Leave the couch alone Derek, Oblivious!Derek, Pining, Possessive Derek, Scenting, naughty karaoke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 11:37:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2691518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneterribleT/pseuds/OneterribleT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia Martin executes a plan to bring the mopping men in her life together and the plan involves karaoke. Derek POV.</p><p>Updated ending, I decided I hated the old one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raw, Raw, Raw

**Author's Note:**

> I decided I hated the old ending, so I changed it.

“And it’s true that I’m gonna to do it soon.” Derek sung under his breath absentmindedly as he watched Stiles out of the corner of his eye his fingers tapping on the hallway wall behind him. That same damn song seemed to always pop into his head whenever he was alone with Stiles these days. He hadn’t heard that particular song in years and it was just plain weird how the lyrics just came flowing back to him all of a sudden.

“What was that sour wolf?” Stiles asked from when he was trying shoes at Derek’s front door.

“Nothing” Derek said with a shrug.

Derek could feel his ears getting hot and he was pretty sure they were turning pink. Not wanting Stiles to see his embarrassment, he turned and left rather abruptly.

"Well, no one can accuse you of having manners.” Stiles grumbled as he opened the front door; Derek heard him yell “Bye," his voice heavy with snark as he slipped out.

Once alone Derek collapsed face down on his couch, right into the spot where Stiles had been sitting. He had been waiting patiently for this all night and he stayed there face firmly pressed against the soft material of the couch for a long while, basking in the sweet musky scent that was purely Stiles.

Stiles would say this is becoming a pattern Derek thought once his mind cleared. He finally felt like he had breathed in enough of Stiles’s scent, his embarrassment had eased and his body was now relaxed. This was seventh time he had given into his desires, losing himself in Stiles's scent. As good as this smell was, he knew it would be nothing compared to getting his nose on the actual source; Derek let out a little groan at the thought and wiggled himself deeper into the couch.

Derek wanted the smell to seep into his clothes, into his skin, so he could carry it with him everywhere. He wanted to smell it always and that he thought was probably not very healthy, since he had no claim on the kid. "Man", he corrected himself. Stiles was well into his eighteenth year and that fact coincidentally seemed to coincide with Derek’s increased interest in the lad.

Derek had found Stiles objectively attractive since the moment he met him. It was Stiles’s nicely defined long limbs, his wide amber eyes, and easy sly smile that seemed to draw Derek’s eyes in the beginning. Now though, his eyes were cleverly patient only falling on Stiles when he was stretching or picking something up. Then his greedy eyes would take in as much as Stiles as they could get, not having to worry about being caught. Derek yearned for those moments when he would get to see that little flash of revealed skin as Stiles's shirt rode up, briefly exposing Stiles’s tight little stomach.

Derek groaned again and had to adjust his position on the couch, his groin suddenly not having enough room. His thoughts mixed with the heady scent had his body thrumming with arousal.

The way Stiles smelt had also always been alluring to Derek, but nothing like physical on slot Derek had been experiencing lately. The scent seemed to get stronger each time he saw Stiles. Derek found himself having to be constantly vigilant, his wolf would howl and claw at his resolve wanting Derek to plaster himself to Stiles, so that they could lick that heavenly scent off him.

But now saturated in the scent, Derek began to prepare himself for what was likely going to be a battle of willpower. Because no matter how much he wanted it, Derek had made himself a promise after the last time; he was not to sleep with Stiles’s Scent again. He had only allowed it the once, but waking up surrounded by the scent of Stiles and not actually having him there had been too much for Derek to deal with.

Derek had pined for Stiles for several days after that, reverting to his old brooding self. It had not gone unnoticed by any of the pact members. The unwanted concern from the others was bad enough, but when Stiles had shown his concern, Derek thought he was either going to punch another hole in his wall or he was going to fuck Stiles raw right then and there. Neither things had happened though, instead Derek clenched his teeth, dug his claws into his palms of his hands and he drew an imaginary line in his mind. He would allow himself this, but no more.

So instead of grabbing his blankets and pillow and settling in on the couch like he truly wanted to do, he was going to allow himself to lay here a few more minute, then he was going to go have a shower, maybe jerk off to the memory of the scent and then crawl into his bed and fucking stay there all night, even if it killed him.

Later that night it was pretty much killing Derek. He was not asleep, but just lying on top of the messy sheets staring up at the ceiling with a desperate look on his face. He had spent the last hour thinking about the couch and trying to make up reason why it wouldn’t be so bad if he slept on it. His memory of sleeping with that scent last time was so good, he kept asking himself would be so wrong for him to do it this one last time? Deep down though, Derek knew that if he went out there now he would never fucking sleep in his bed again, so Derek stayed put.

Maybe I should stop inviting Stiles over Derek thought, trying to think of ways to make himself feel better. Derek's stomach did a sad little flip at the thought though and he knew he couldn’t go through with that. He didn't even want to try.

It had been two weeks since Stiles had last been to Derek’s apartment and Derek was annoyed. Things had been quiet, so there had been no reason to call a pack meeting and he knew that Stiles probably had other things to do like school and the such. In the past though, Stiles had been making at least one weekly appearance at the apartment anyway, usually more. Derek was not expecting it, but was looking forward to it. He liked his one on one time with Stiles, though you couldn't say it gave Derek any semblance of hope, it did however make him a hell of a lot less grumpy.

These past two weeks though he hadn't even gotten a text from Stiles, which was to say in the least, odd. The guy practically bombarded Derek with his every thought and though Derek had rarely replied he had been thoroughly enjoying getting to know the inner works of Stiles mind. Now his was so silent that he had started to think that it was broken and decided to send a text to Isaac just to check. He had received a prompt 'yeah it's working' from Isaac followed by a 'I'm heading out to meet Stiles and Scott you want to come?'

Derek did want to go, but something kept him from saying yes. Instead he shot off a text saying maybe next time and proceeded to sulk on the couch. That is when he really noticed it, Stile’s scent was becoming heavily diluted.

Now while he laid there he could mostly just smell himself, other pack members and only faintest hint of Stiles. Now not only was he not seeing Stiles but he couldn't even be comforted by his smell. This was fucking bullshit.

The wolf was furious and Derek wasn't that far behind. He decided then, not even a little bit sanely, as his claws dug into couch that no one but Stiles would be sitting on that spot again. He wouldn't have the others polluting the scent of his mate.

And well shit, where did that word come from.

Not wanting to dwell on that fresh little nugget too long, Derek started to devise a plan that would "subtly" make it known, who's spot was who's in this house. In particular the couch cushion Derek's face was mushed against, that cushion was strictly Stiles’s and secretly Derek’s.

Derek executed his plan at next pack meeting, which he had called shortly after his plan was made. As the group trickled in bickering between and laughing with each other, Derek sat stiffly in the middle of the couch.

"Hey Derek, how’s it going? Isaac said as he began to lower himself down next to Derek, a low growl radiated out of Derek chest in reply and Isaac froze mid sit. His ass hovering just over the cushion. He looked at Derek with confused puppy dog eyes.

Derek not really wanting to be mean to Isaac reached out and tugged him playfully so that he crashed down on the opposite side of Derek.

“Hey” Isaac said laughing still confused, but now his look was happy confusion rather than sad as he settled in easily into his new seat.

The last two people to arrive that night were Jackson and Stiles. Though the two arrived together Jackson made it to the living room first. He was quick to notice that there was only one good seat left and really it was prime real estate. Not only was it a spot on the couch, it also came with the armrest and he would get to sit next to his alpha which he didn’t get to do too often. His eyes narrowed at the spot then made a bee line for it.

“Don’t” The group shouted in unison, Jackson paused confused by the outburst.

“What?" Jackson said looking at his friend’s outstretched arms. Derek watched the scene smugly, his plan was working. It had only taken three tries, but now they all knew not to sit in that particular spot and now the pack was carrying out his job for him. Smug actually didn't cover the look the Derek currently had on his face.

Then like a flash, Stiles came shooting out of nowhere skirting around the still standing were and flung himself down next to Derek, his legs briefly landing on top of both Derek’s and Isaac`s thighs before he managed to straightened himself up into a sitting position. He was laughing all the while like he was getting away with murder.

The rest of the room looked at Stiles like he was about to be murdered, Derek however looked pleased.

"Hey, that’s my spot Stiles, move.” Jackson demanded, still not getting the point.

Derek was all to keen to make him understand. “Finders keepers, Jackson” Derek said aloofly. The rest of the room gapped at Derek like he had grown a second head.

“But..”

“No buts, Stiles got here first, that means it’s his spot now.” Derek said being sure to really annunciate the last four words, even went as far as letting his eyes flash red. Everyone saw it except for Stiles, who was too busy giggling like a preteen girl. After that night no one even looked at Stiles spot again and that was just how Derek liked it.

The rest of the pack meeting went smoothly and at the end of the night as everyone was leaving, Derek called Stiles back.

"Yeah? What's up?"

"I.. You, haven't been around lately, everything okay?" Derek asked a little shyly.

"Yeah fine, just busy... Anyway I didn't really think you wanted me around here after last time, you seemed pretty annoyed. I thought I'd give you a Stiles reprieve." Stiles said as he fidgeted with his shirt hem.

And what the fuck. Stiles thought he didn't want him around? Where the hell had he gotten that idea? He replayed that night in his mind as quickly as he could, but couldn't pin point the moment that he had fucked everything up.

Derek really didn't know how to respond now, he wanted to tell Stiles exactly how long he wanted Stiles to stay here for, but knew the words would come out desperate and that they would make a Stiles uncomfortable; he didn't want that.

"I'm planning on watching Game of Thrones tomorrow night, you in?"

Derek was actually impressed with himself for managing to come up with such an awesome sentence. In those eleven words Derek had pretty much guaranteed himself some one on one Stiles time, he managed to imply that he wanted Stiles around without showing his hand, and he in no way came off as desperate as he felt, wins all around.

Stiles though had a weird look on his face like he was trying to solve a really hard math problem. When the look passed, Stiles cleared his throat and said "Sure, I can come over tomorrow, What time?"

A routine of sorts started after that, Stiles would come over a couple times a week to watch a movie or a tv show. The pair would remain sitting on the couch long after their nights entertainment was over, just talking about whatever Stiles had on his mind. Late on these nights, shoulders would start to slump and legs would spread slightly until their bodies would be lightly pressed against each other's, a solid warm line. Derek could never tell if it was him or Stiles who had done the maneuvering, but he was too happy that it was actually happening to really care.

Derek hardly ever managed to focus on what they were watching when Stiles's body was so close to his. He could however tell you how many time Stiles licked his lips when they watched The Goonies and all about how eyes would flick over to a Derek during the the funny scenes to make sure he was laughing too.

There had even been a night when Stiles had fallen asleep leaning gently against Derek, his head slumped against Derek's hard shoulder, which had Derek's body was buzzing as he breathed in Stiles. The scent right from the source had Derek both achingly aroused and so bloody relaxed that he didn't know what to do with his body. He just sat there frozen, until Stiles woke up. Stiles cheeks were flushed with embarrassment when he realized he was sleeping on Derek. He apologized repeatedly as he scrambled up and made his way to the door. Derek just shrugged in response, lot letting on how much he had actually enjoyed it.

Derek had loved all his nights with Stiles that is until Stiles had started to show up with other members of the pack in tow and then he had begun to loathe them. When the others were present Stiles wouldn't lean in or touch, he would just sit stiffly next to Derek hardly saying a word. When the movie was over he would say goodbye politely and make his was out with that night's interloper.

Derek didn't understand why Stiles had started to bring someone along to their movie nights and he sure as shit didn't understand why Stiles had started acting so differently and then it hit him. It had all been Derek. All the leaning and touching had been Derek and Derek alone. Stiles probably started bring someone along as a subtle hint for Derek to back the fuck off.

Oh, god what is wrong with me, Derek thought as covered his face with his hands trying to hide from his mortification. He wanted to die in that moment, he was as bad as his creepy uncle Peter and he wanted to fucking die. The moment passed though, leaving Derek more distraught and lonely than embarrassed.

At least I have the couch, Derek thought Bitterly as he lowered himself down onto it.

Two months later, Derek still hated his life. Things with Stiles seemed to change so frequently that Derek constantly felt lost. Things would get better for awhile and then suddenly out of nowhere they would get worse again. Stiles was like a wave Derek thought and all Derek could try to do was to flow with it.

That is why when Lydia had strolled into his apartment dressed to the nines, instructing Derek to get his mopey ass off the couch and go get dressed because they were going out, he had listened. Derek was just going to flow with it.

"Everyone else, is already inside" Lydia informed Derek as the pair made their way to entrance of Jungle the local gay club.

Derek had pulled on his hottest pair of jeans, dark and slightly too tight and a green V-neck T-shirt that showed off his muscles. Stiles was going to be there tonight and Derek was going to show him what he's been missing. The bouncer took a lingering look at the pair and ushered them inside.

The club was loud and bustling, apparently there was some type event going on that a Derek had not been privy to. There was some guy on stage singing 'I Touch Myself' rather poorly, causing Derek to winced.

Lydia leaned close to him and yelled over the music "it's naughty karaoke night. we are all signed up, you can't back out, this here is pack bonding at its finest."

Derek was not happy about having to sing in public, but he was still trying to go with the flow, so he just barred his teeth at Lydia but said nothing. He didn't have a terrible voice, so he wasn't actually too worried, at least about the signing part.

"I picked you out an easy song, but you can change it if you want. You're on after Stiles." Lydia said taking his silence as the concession it was.

The pack had claimed a large table off to the side of the dance floor "everybody" as Lydia said was there. Derek gave a quick nod and "hey" to the group in general as he allowed his eyes to fall upon Stiles. Stiles had looked up quickly at Derek in greeting, but had almost immediately returned to his focus back to Scott who he was in the middle of a conversion with.

Derek took the opportunity to run his eyes along Stiles bare arms and exposed neck, he looked really good tonight. He had a tight fitting grey T-shirt on and his hair had obviously been done by someone other than himself, probably Lydia. It had been masterfully ruffled making it look both effortless and overwhelmingly sexy. Derek decided, staring at Stiles that he was going to have to buy Lydia a present, a really nice present.

Stiles finally noticed the staring and looked back up a little knowing smile played on his lips.

"You going to sit?" Stiles asked motioning to the free seat across from him.

Derek shrugged then asked "does anybody need a drink? I'm going up to the bar."

The night was not going as Derek had planned. In his fantasy he had gotten to talk to and touch Stiles at the table and then dance with him until both men were sweaty from grinding up on each other. Instead, Derek found himself ignoring Stiles for no good reason and Stiles was clearly ignoring Derek right back.

Everyone else seemed to be having a good time though, so Derek was surprised when Scott appeared at his shoulder and said "what the fuck Derek, why are you being such a douche?"

"Excuse me" Derek replied indignantly, eyebrows raising.

"Your fucking this whole thing up, dude. We've been planning this for like a month. Get your head out of your ass."

"I told Lydia I would fucking sing, I don't know what your fucking problem is McCall, but back the fuck off."

Derek growled, not really understanding what he had done to have his beta talking to him like this.

"I'm mean it, man" Scott continued not heading Derek's advice. He even had the nerve to point his finger at a Derek as he started to back away.

Derek was left more than slightly confused as to what Scott had been referring to and frankly he was finding it hard to find a fuck to give. He stewed in his anger a few more moments taking the time to replay all the thing the Scott had just said.

Derek had always kind of liked Scott even when Scott had not wanted to be part of the pack. He liked him because he was a genuinely nice person, funny and easy going, so his recent rant kind of came out of left field. Scott only really got that upset when something or someone he really cared about was getting hurt and that usually meant his mom, Allison or Stiles.

His eyes searched across the room first finding Scott and Allison canoodling in the corner of the club and then with further searching he found Stiles. He was sitting kind of glumly next to Jackson and Lydia at the table, playing with a straw. Jackson was looking in Derek's direction with a little smirk playing on his face.

Yes, Derek would be getting a present for Lydia and Jackson would be receiving a knuckle sandwich.

He was going to make his way over to the trio, but was distracted by Isaacs voice coming through speakers. He was sing some Lady Gaga song and gyrating on stage. The crowd was cheering and wolf calling at Isaac's moving hips. Derek was more intrigued by Isaac's singing voice though, he was actually pretty good.

When he drew his eyes away from his beta and back towards the table, Stiles was gone. Derek frowned at the now empty table and then quickly scanned around the room, catching just a glimpse of Stiles disappearing behind the stage in which Isaac was still performing on. Derek followed after him.

Stiles was standing next to presenter, talking to him about a song change. Unfortunately Derek had missed what song Stiles had decided to switched to.

Stiles looked a little nervous and Derek assumed he probably wanted a minute to prepare himself. Derek didn't want to interrupt that, so he started to back away slowly trying not to be noticed. It didn't work, Stiles eyes fell upon him as soon as he moved.

"So now you decide that I exist again?"

Stiles was staring at him, eyes borrowing deep.

"Huh" Derek managed to choke out, he felt trapped within that gaze.

"You are the most frustrating person, like ever. You know that? What do you even want Derek?"

Derek didn't know what to say in reply. He wanted Stiles in every way imaginable and that was something he just could verbalize. Not to Stiles at least, not now. Suddenly the all too familiar song started to play in his mind again. In that moment he knew what song he was going to sing and he was going to sing it to Stiles. It was going to extremely embarrassing to lay his feelings out in front of crowd and Stiles might hate him for it, but Derek was so tired of fighting the things he was feeling. He didn't want Stiles to be mad at him, he wanted Stiles to be happy and with him and the only way that was going to happen is if "got his head out of his ass" as Scott had so elegantly put it.

Stiles was still watching him, calculating. Derek just lick his lips and then turned and started to walk out of the room, but before he went out the door glanced back over his shoulder with a smirk "break a leg, kid." He didn't look back to see the look on Stiles face, but he knew it would have been priceless.

Derek found a spot in among the crowd a few rows back from stage. Stiles took the stage fucking shirtless and with his hair all mussed up, it looked like he had just been involved in some kind of heavy make-out session. A spike of jealousy shot through Derek, but it eased off when Stiles eyes searched the crowd locking in on Derek when they found him, he still looked furious.

Derek wasn't looking at Stiles eyes though, he was too occupied starring at his naked chest instead. It had been a year or so since a Derek had seen Stiles shirtless and he looked good then, but now his muscles were more define his stomach had the beginnings of a six pack and his hip bones formed a v that was being cut off by his lowly slung jeans. He looked so fucking hot, Derek's dick twitched at the sight.

The crowd not oblivious to the hotness being presented to them, pressed forward closer the the stage and started to cheer.

And then the [song](http://youtu.be/L7y9yChV478) started and Derek's heart almost stopped not only because he knew the song so well, but because of what the song meant. Stiles wasn't just belting out any old punk rock song, he was presenting Derek with an ultimatum. His eyes stayed on Derek as he sang about all the thing Stiles wanted to do to him and when he sang:

Why can't I get just one fuck?  
Why can't I get just one fuck?  
I guess it's got something to do with luck  
But I waited my whole life for just one...

He moaned the word "fuck" into the microphone and Derek was fucking done; his knees went weak, his dick got hard, and his mind went blank. When he finally recovered, Derek began to understand what Stiles was telling him. He was telling him to make a fucking move already or back the fuck off, because Stiles was done with all of Derek's shit. The song was dripping with sexual tension and unreturned emotions, Derek felt a bit gutted that he had made Stiles feel like that. This was the way Stiles saw Derek? Stiles thought he had been leading him on and then turning a cold shoulder, Derek didn't have long to contemplate this new information though because he was up next and he had to make his way backstage.

Pulling his eyes away from Stiles, he started to move through the crowd. Backstage Derek found the announcer and let him know about his own last minute song change.

The crowd cheered wildly for Stiles as he finished up the song. When Stiles finally came off the stage he froze when he saw Derek standing there. Derek's eyes couldn't help but follow a bead of sweat that was slowly traveling the length of Stiles torso.

"Stiles that was..." But Derek was cut off the announcer, he was calling him to get into position. Before he went up though he turned to Stile and said "Every time I look at you, this song plays in my head" and then he winked, he fucking winked at Stiles. God the mortification.

When the curtains opened, Derek walked slowly towards the mike, he gripped it with both his hands. He leaned in towards it and said "this one is for Stiles." then he turned and nodded signalling for the song to start.

It was a gentle folk style song, nothing like the song Stiles had just sung, but in a strange way it was an answer to the question that Stiles song had just posed.

When Derek sang, he didn't look for Stiles and he didn't look for the pack. He didn't want to see anyone's reaction to his [song](http://youtu.be/bt0HR9COX0I), so he focused on the back of the room. When he sang the words:

"There's only one thing that I want to do to you  
and it's true I'm gonna do it soon  
Rory rory ride me rory  
Rory rory ride me rory  
Rory ride me slowly  
Ride me raw raw raw"

He put all his pent up emotions and sexual desires into his voice, honestly even to Derek's ears it sounded a lot like begging.

When the song was over, Derek just wanted to get out the hell out of there, he didn't want to know just yet what the repercussions of his song would have.

What was he even thinking?

The world had other plans though because as he came down the stage stairs he saw Stiles standing there, arms crossed over his now T-shirt clad chest.

"What the fuck was that Derek?" Stiles demanded, he didn't look happy.

"Nothing" Derek said with a shrug. He really needed to down play this, but his mind wouldn't cooperate.

"No, not fucking nothing this time Derek.. I am so damn tired of your nothing's and your shrug offs. You say you associate that song with me, I don't even.... What the hell is that suppose to mean? What am I even suppose to do with that?" Stiles looked defeated, his voice even cracked at the end of his rant.

Derek knew that this was it. This was his now or never moment with Stiles. He knew he had to do something because he couldn't live with the alternative. He couldn't handle not having Stiles, if there had ever been a chance to have him.

Derek took a couple tentative steps towards Stiles, who just stood there with a sad wanting look on his face.

"I... Well you see.. There's only one thing that I want to do to you" Derek said shakily as he step in even closer, Stiles body stiffened as Derek entered into his space. When he was close enough to touch, Derek placed his hands on Stiles's hips lightly.

"And it's true, that I'm gonna do it soon" Derek said as he pressed his forehead against Stiles's, giving Stiles time to pull away if he wanted to.

"Stiles, Stiles ride me stiles" Derek whispered as he ran his hand along Stiles's jaw resting it on the back of his neck.

"Stiles, ride me slowly, ride me raaa." Derek continued until he was cut off by Stiles lips crashing against his; Derek moaned as Stiles pressed in against him, their body's arching into one another's. Derek felt hot all over and his mind was foggy with the heady scent of Stiles. 

Derek moved his hands to Stiles's waist and tugged him closer, bring Stiles's arousal flush with his own. Stiles shuttered in his arms at the contact and then retaliated by pulling at Derek's lip with his teeth, eliciting a growl.

All Derek could think about was the heat of Stile's mouth, the taste of him and the sensations caused by his tongue sliding against Stiles's. He had wanted Stiles for so long and he had never really thought he would get him. Now that he did, Derek couldn't help but move his mouth desperately against Stiles's trying to convey to him how much he was wanted.

"Fuck" Stiles said as Derek moved his mouth along Stiles's jaw and then down his neck. "You taste so good Stiles, you smell so fucking good." Derek whispered into Stile's ear.

"Fuck" Stiles moaned again.

"Yeah, let's do that" Derek said panting slightly as he moved his hands down Stiles's perfect ass to the back of his thighs. Derek lifted him then, pulling Stiles's legs to either side of his waist. 

Derek pulled his mouth away from Stiles and looked around him, trying to find the nearest wall and that is when noticed the audience. There were at least ten people with there eyes fixed upon them, all looking flushed and aroused. Stiles must have noticed too because he tapped on Derek's shoulder signalling to be put out down. 

Derek unhappily complied, but not before pressing a couple soft kisses against his lips.

"Shows over" Derek snarled at the small crowd as he grabbed Stiles's hand tugging him towards the nearest exit. 

"And you" Derek said pointing at Stiles, who he towed behind him, "I think I owe you a fucking and It's going to take at least three to satisfy me." Derek said with a smirk, knowing Stiles would get the reference. He tugged Stiles in closer, wrapping one of his arms around Stiles's shoulders "You in?" 

Stiles nodded in reply and then sang "I would love to love you, lover."

Both men laughed as the slipped out the back door with arms wrapped tightly around each other, neither ever wanting to let go.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
